1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor light emitting device and a light emitting diode (LED) module using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, incandescent lamps and fluorescent lamps are widely used as indoor and outdoor lighting sources. Such incandescent lamps and fluorescent lamps may have a relatively short lifespan, so that problems in which light sources thereof frequently have to be replaced may occur.
In order to solve such a problem, lighting devices employing LEDs having excellent controllability, fast response speeds, high electro-optical conversion efficiency, long lifespans, low power consumption, and high luminance characteristics have been developed. In other words, LEDs have low power consumption, due to having high light conversion efficiency. Moreover, warm-up time is not required, since they are not thermal luminescence light sources, so light is able to be turned off and on quickly.
In addition, a LED is more resistant to impacts, e.g., as compared to incandescent lamps and fluorescent lamps, power consumption is low due to a stable DC lighting method, service life is semi-permanent and various color lighting effects are possible to realize, and a small size is achieved using a small light source. Due to the advantages described above, the range of applications of LEDs within the lighting field may be increased.
As described above, as the range of applications of LEDs within the lighting field has increased, there is a growing demand for LED lighting equipment. For example, light with properties similar to those of lighting equipment according to the related art can be simply provided while consuming less power. Furthermore, manufacturing costs, as compared to lighting equipment according to the related art, are reduced. Therefore, there is growing demand for lighting equipment having excellent price competitiveness.